Comic-Con 2014 Schedule - Sunday
10:00am - 11:00am: CCAS Sunday Devotional & Christian Comics Panel - Room 28DE 2014 looks to be the year of Biblical epics and faith-based movies. With movies such as Noah, God is not Dead, Son of God, Heaven Is Real, and Mary, Mother of Christ, Bible and faith-based movies are making an impact in the market. Yet such themes have been a longstanding tradition in comic books and related media. Please join the CCAS in a discussion on the history, influence, and future of Christian involvement in the industry. Panelists include Sergio Cariello (The Action Bible), John Schafer (Superbook), Frederick Price (Crenshaw Christian Center), and Bryan Mero (Spirit Knight). Moderated by Clint D. Johnson (Faith Walker). 10:00am - 11:00am: Comics for the Whole Family - Room 23ABC Everyone loves comics, and the only thing better than reading comics is sharing them with your friends and family. An all-star panel of cartoonists discuss what makes a great all-ages comic book that the whole family can enjoy. Panelists include Comic-Con special guests Brian Crane (Pickles), Eleanor Davis (Stinky, The Secret Science Alliance), Brian Haberlin (Anomaly Productions), Willie Ito (The Flintstones, Bugs Bunny), and Don Rosa (Uncle Scrooge); moderated by Andrew Farago (curator, Cartoon Art Museum; author of TMNT: The Ultimate Visual History). 10:00am - 11:00am: DC Entertainment All Access: 101 - Room 6DE Go behind the scenes of DC Entertainment with the hosts of DC All Access Blair Herter and Tiffany Smith for an in-depth look at some of the most exciting stories ever told across DC Comics, Vertigo, and MAD. New and veteran fans alike are welcome for a tutorial on the essential stories and products that make up DC Entertainment's rich history. 10:00am - 11:00am: IDW: Kids Comics! - Room 4 Who's got the best comics for kids? IDW, of course! My Little Pony! Angry Birds! TMNT! Littlest Pet Shop! Skylanders! Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! Editors Sarah Gaydos, Bobby Curnow, David Hedgecock, and Carlos Guzman talk about all these titles and more. With creators Louise Simonson, Katie Cook, Tony Fleecs, Andy Price, Derek Charm, and too many more to mention! Plus, free comics for kids! Sunday July 27, 2014 10:00am - 11:00am 10:00am - 11:00am: Kids Draw: A Comics Live Drawing Panel - Room 30CDE This fun-filled draw-off pits cartoonist against cartoonist as kids help tell the story-with Kelley Jones (Space Mountain), Dav Pilkey (Captain Underpants), Dave Roman (Astronaut Academy), Dan Santat (Comics Squad: Recess), and Kirk Scroggs (Snoop Troop) and as many monsters, aliens, princesses, and plot twists as they can fit into a single panel! Moderated by Matt and Jenni Holm (Babymouse, Squish). 10:00am - 11:00am: LEGO: Legends of CHIMA - Room 25ABC Brian Bowler (brand marketing director, LEGO) will take you on an exclusive, inside look at the development of LEGO Legends of CHIMA with Tommy Andreasen (senior creative manager, LEGO), John Derevlany (writer, LEGO), and Samuel Johnson (senior product designer, LEGO). Hear how the TV series and toys came to life, with the team behind the theme! 10:00am - 11:00am: Nickelodeon: New Animated Comedies-Bringing You Buds, Baps & Bad Seeds! - Room 7AB Be the first to see an exclusive peek at Nickelodeon's new LOL-inducing animated comedies! You'll also get an insider's look at the creative processes behind these funny, warped, endearing, and booty-shaking shows. The panel features Breadwinners creators Steve Borst and Gary "Doodles" Di Raffaele, Pig Goat Banana Cricket creators Johnny Ryan and Dave Cooper, and executive producer David Sacks. Chowder creator C. H. Greenblatt will be showing off his brand new Nickelodeon series with the working title Bad Seeds. Moderated by Rich Magallanes (SVP of current series animation for Nickelodeon). 10:00am - 11:00am: StreetPass San Diego - Room 29A Learn more about one of the largest Nintendo 3DS meet-up groups in the country. Administrators Adam Bitting, David Denni, and Yuleni Denni are joined by Michelle Hernandez and Adolfo Coronel as they discuss the group and share competitive advice and tools for video games developed by themselves and the community. 10:00am - 11:00am: Supernatural Special Video Presentation and Q&A - Hall H ''' Series stars Jared Padalecki (Friday the 13th 2009), Jensen Ackles (My Bloody Valentine 3D), Misha Collins (Ringer), and Mark A. Sheppard (Battlestar Galactica), along with executive producer Jeremy Carver (U.S. version of Being Human), return to Hall H to answer questions from the audience about what's in store for the tenth season of this exciting series, including their upcoming 200th episode! Fans will also be treated to an exclusive video presentation featuring series highlights, as well as a portion of the special features from the upcoming Supernatural: The Complete Ninth Season DVD and Blu-ray release on September 9. The tenth season of Supernatural will premiere this fall in its Tuesday time period at 9/8c on The CW. The series is produced by Wonderland Sound and Vision in association with Warner Bros. Television. 10:00am - 11:00am: '''The Emily the Strange Panel Experience - Room 32AB Join Emily the Strange creator Rob Reger and his cast of Strangers for their annual panel experience and get the insider scoop on the all-ages Dark Horse comic book series Emily and the Strangers, including sneak peeks at new artwork and story lines from upcoming issues. Hear some snippets of new tracks from Emily and the Strangers and see behind-the-scenes footage of the making of the Calling All Guitars animated music video. As always, audience participation will be encouraged and perhaps enforced with plenty of rewards for being strange...Oh yeah, and some Q&A with updates on the feature film development. Be there or Get lost! 10:00am - 11:00am: The Fifth Beatle: The Beatles, The Big Screen, and Beyond - Room 24ABC One of the hottest graphic novels of 2013, The Fifth Beatle: The Brian Epstein Story, is now one of the most highly anticipated films, having secured the approval of Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Yoko Ono, and Olivia Harrison, along with unprecedented access to the entire Beatles music catalog. Fifth Beatle writer and producer Vivek J. Tiwary (Green Day's American Idiot) introduces a series of very special guests for a discussion of The Fifth Beatle's development, and breaking news. 10:00am - 11:15am:' The Annual Jack Kirby Tribute Panel - Room 5AB ' Each year, we set aside time to talk about Comic-Con's first superstar guest and the man they call The King of the Comics, Jack Kirby. Jack left us in 1994 but his influence on comics, film, and this convention has never been greater. Discussing the man and his work this year are Len Wein, Scott Shaw!, Charles Kochman (editorial director, Harry N. Abrams Books) and Kirby family attorney Paul S. Levine, plus members of Jack's family. And of course, it's moderated by Mark Evanier. 10:00am - 11:30am: Comic-Con How-to: Collaborative Sequential Storytelling - Room 2 Perhaps no other medium lends itself to creative collaboration better than sequential narrative. Durwin Talon and Guin Thompson, partners in storytelling, discuss the merits and challenges of creative collaboration, their methods and working with each other's strengths, as they create an on-the-spot sequential narrative with the audience. Durwin S. Talon is an illustrator, comic book creator, designer, digital artist, and educator who has produced work for DC, Oni Press, Image, and White Wolf. E. Guin Thompson is an illustrator, cartoonist, designer, dimensional artist, and educator whose clients have included DC Comics and Upper Deck. Their most recent collaborative work is Beautiful Scars from Archaia. 10:00am - 11:30am: World Premiere of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy - Room 6BCF Everyone's favorite Great Dane and the Mystery Inc. gang take a trip to claim Velma's inheritance-a cursed castle inhabited by a terrifying ghost-in Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Bros. Home Entertainment invite you to the World Premiere of this entertaining family film and a stellar panel discussion featuring the voices of Velma and Daphne, Mindy Cohn (Family Matters) and Grey Griffin (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated), director/producer Paul McEvoy and screenwriter Jim Krieg (Green Lantern: The Animated Series). Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy will be available August 5 on Digital HD and on Blu-ray Combo Pack and DVD on August 19 from Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. 10:15am - 11:15am: Sesame Street & Pop Culture: 45 Years of Spoofs on the 'Street' - Room 6A Sesame Street has continuously turned the sensations of the entertainment world into lighthearted attractions that make children and their parents laugh, sing, and learn. See a special screening of the new Sesame Street spoofs "Numeric Con" and "Star S'mores" (hilarious parodies of Comic-Con and Star Wars), debuting in the show's upcoming 45th season. Then explore the ways pop culture has played a vital role throughout the show's history during a panel discussion with the Sesame Street Muppets and Eric Jacobson (Grover and Bert), Joey Mazzarino (Murray Monster, Sesame Street head writer and director), David Rudman (Cookie Monster and Baby Bear), and Carol-Lynn Parente (executive producer). The discussion will be moderated by Chris Hardwick (Host of @midnight and Talking Dead, Nerdist). 10:30am - 11:30am: Batkid: The Film - Room 8 Dana Nachman (documentary filmmaker, KTF Films) unveils her latest project Batkid: The Film, which chronicles the making of the overnight international phenomenon that is Batkid. The panel features Patricia Wilson (CEO of Make-A-Wish Greater Bay Area and mastermind behind Batkid), Eric Johnston (Batkid's adult Batman sidekick and inventor), Mike Jutan (Batkid's nemesis, The Penguin, and Lucasfilm engineer), and Sue Graham Johnston (The Damsel in Distress and VP of operations, Oracle). Join this dynamic team for a Q&A session moderated by Chris Taylor (deputy editor, Mashable). 10:30am - 12:00pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #13: Comics and Global Concerns - Room 26AB Kenneth Hough (University of California, Santa Barbara) examines comic book speculations on drone warfare in the 1940s and 1950s, comparing these early images with modern debates about the use of unmanned weapons. Melissa Colleen Stevenson (Stanford University) compares Fables' Fabletown Compact with the Truth and Reconciliation commissions instituted in South Africa after apartheid and the Ley de Punto Final passed in Argentina after the fall of dictatorship there, examining how Bill Willingham's work approaches real world philosophical questions about the nature of forgiveness, the demands of justice, and the very human desire for vengeance. Hadas Marcus (Tel Aviv University) reviews how various environmental themes are depicted in comics, from classic examples that only touch upon somewhat vague ecological topics, to contemporary works that explore looming environmental and sustainability issues in a much more detailed and often darkly apocalyptic manner. 11:00am - 12:00pm: Cartoon Design For Creative Kids - Room 30CDE Hey kids! It's time to get happy, have fun, and be funny! Kristian Andrew Sather (Cartoon Design Revealed, Jetsons) returns to Comic-Con with his popular cartooning workshop. Kristian will demonstrate the techniques used in drawing fun cartoon characters. You will learn how to draw your own funny cartoon characters using basic geometric shapes and more. Be sure to join Kristian for this unique and exciting session! 11:00am - 12:00pm: Creating Comics the ComiXology Way - Room 24ABC ''' From early experiments like Box 13 and Valentine to more recent efforts like Power Play, Marvel's Infinite Comics, Atomic Robo, and DC2's Batman '66, comiXology's cinematic Guided View Native format has ushered in a new era in comic book creation! Now, you too can learn the trade secrets of creating Guided View Native comics straight from John D. Roberts, comiXology co-founder and director of digital storytelling, joined by Reilly Brown, co-creator of Power Play and artist on Deadpool: The Gauntlet Infinite Comics, and Jamal Igle creator, writer, and artist of the exciting GVN comic Molly Danger. 11:00am - 12:00pm: '''Middle Grade Extravaganza - Room 25ABC The best stories stay with you forever. They shape who we are and what we love. Join some of the industries great storytellers as they talk about stories that shape and mold and stick with you long after the book has closed. Featuring Paul Pope (The Rise of Aurora West), Dav Pilkey (Captain Underpants), Rachel Renee Russell (The Dork Diaries), Brandon Mull (Sky Raiders), E. J. Altbacker (Shark Wars), Pseudonymous Bosch (Bad Magic), and P. Craig Russell (The Graveyard Book) in conversation with David Mariotte of Mysterious Galaxy. 11:00am - 12:00pm: Monsterpalooza with Oni Press and Friends! - Room 32AB Three artists go head-to-head in a timed drawing competition! Oni Press's associate editor Robin Herrera and cartoonist Zander Cannon (Heck, Double Barrel), along with two other artists, take your suggestions and turn them into terrifying-or sometimes, adorable-monsters! Kids of all ages are welcome! 11:00am - 12:00pm: Robert Kirkman's Skybound Comics - Room 7AB Skybound's Robert Kirkman (The Walking Dead) and other Skybound writers and artists-including Josh Williamson (Ghosted), Khary Randolph (Tech Jacket), Matt Roberts (Manifest Destiny), and Chris Dingess (Manifest Destiny)-discuss not only their own works but the ever-changing landscape of the modern comic book industry. Moderated by Skybound editorial director Sean Mackiewicz. 11:00am - 12:00pm: Spotlight on Chuck Dixon - Room 28DE Comic-Con special guest Chuck Dixon (Batman, Punisher, Winterworld, Bad Times) will conduct his own informal Q&A about comic book writing, the creation of Bane, how to live in Florida but write about life in a world of constant winter, and what it's like to be a lightning rod of controversy in a world of make-believe. 11:00am - 12:00pm: Spotlight on Jim Rugg - Room 4 Comic-Con special guest Jim Rugg (Street Angel, The PLAIN Janes, Afrodisiac, Rambo 3.5, The Guild) discusses his experience as a cartoonist/designer/illustrator/podcaster through a visual presentation and an audience Q&A. 11:00am - 12:00pm - The Cross-Generational Appeal of Doctor Who - Room 29A ''' Moderator C.J. DeAngelus (Repo! The Genetic Opera) leads a discussion exploring the appeal of Doctor Who amongst fans of all ages. Fans are encouraged to bring their fondest memories of the Doctor to the panel. Panelists include Billy Javandel (age 11), Bob Mitch (The Big Whobowski), Ewan J. Anderson (The Doctor Games), Vickie Sebring, and E. Gerry Hoard. 11:00am - 12:30pm: '''The Secret Origin of Good Readers - Room 23ABC How important is reading at an early age? Panelists will demonstrate how students can create their own comics in a classroom and the benefits of utilizing graphic novels in academic settings. They include New York Times bestselling author Frank Beddor (The Looking Glass Wars, Hatter M), writer Anina Bennett (Boilerplate, Heartbreakers), writer/editor Dave Elliot (Weirding Willows), librarian Karen Green (Columbia University),New York Times bestselling author Marjorie Liu (Astonishing X-Men, Dirk & Steele), Harvey Award nominee Connor McCreery (Kill Shakespeare), Nancy Silberkleit (co-CEO of Archie Comics) and comics retailer Mimi Cruz (Night Flight Comics). Secret Origin of Good Readers free 70+ page companion resource book PDF and reading lists at www.night-flight.com/secretorigin courtesy of XMission.com. 11:15am - 12:15pm: Marvel: Women of Marvel - Room 5AB From Ms. Marvel to Black Widow, from Twitter to tumblr, women in comics has been one of the most talked-about topics in the industry recently. Join the conversation as women from every discipline in the creative process at Marvel discuss what it's like working as a woman in comics today and what it means for the future of the industry. Panelists include producer and photographer Judy Stephens, Marvel's The Watcher host Lorraine Cink, Marvel Studios asset manager Alexis Auditore, artist Katie Cook (All-New Marvel NOW! Animal Variants) artist Rachelle Rosenberg (Amazing X-Men), and special guest editor-in-chief Axel Alonso! 11:15am - 12:15pm: Spotlight on Jim Lee - Room 6DE Join DC Entertainment co-publisher and Comic-Con International 2014 Souvenir Book cover artist Jim Lee (Superman Unchained, Justice League, Batman) as he talks about his 25+ years in the comics industry, followed by a brief Q&A session. 11:15am - 12:15pm: The Following Special Video Presentation and Q&A - Hall H Hit thriller The Following returns to Comic-Con for a third year. Series stars Kevin Bacon (Mystic River), Shawn Ashmore (X-Men: The Last Stand), Sam Underwood (Dexter), and Jessica Stroup (90210) will join creator/executive producer Kevin Williamson (Scream) and executive producer Marcos Siega (The Vampire Diaries) for an on-stage Q&A and video presentation. With Joe Carroll once again behind bars, Lily Gray shot in cold blood by Mike Weston, and Luke dead at the hands of Max Hardy, Ryan Hardy's conviction to forge a new life will be put to the test in the psychologically intense third season, when a new villain emerges from the shadows, proving to be even more insidious and dangerous than his former archenemy, Joe Carroll. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television, The Following's third season premieres midseason on FOX. 11:30am - 12:30pm: Comic-Con How-To: Figure Sculpting - Room 2 The Shiflett Brothers walk you through their process for creating figurative sculptures for the comic book and fantasy statue industry. They will discuss armature building, bulking out the form, detailing, and finishing. Brandon and Jarrod Shiflett are 20-year veterans of the comic book statue industry. They have sculpted pieces for Sideshow Collectibles, Bowen Designs, Moore Creations, Toy Biz, and many more. 11:30am - 12:30pm: From Snidely Whiplash to Voldemort and Back: The Guys (and Gals?) We Love to Hate - Room 8 ''' Panelists Meryl Jaffe (Raising a Reader), Matthew Holm (Babymouse, Squish), Talia Hurwich (Johns Hopkins University), Faith Erin Hicks (Friends With Boys, Superhero Girl, Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong), Ted Naifeh (Courtney Crumrin), Jonathan Hamel (game designer, Amazon Game Studios), and Royden Lepp (Rust) discuss what makes a fan-favorite villain and what budding creators might want to think about when hatching their own knavish ne'er-do-wells. They'll tackle how villains of past and present have changed, how affective villains play foil to their heroes, and whether villains are becoming more believable and more likeable. Panelists will then ask the audience to help create an SDCC 2014 villain. 11:30am - 12:45pm: Cartoon Voices #2 - Room 6A''' Yesterday's Cartoon Voices panel will have been such a hit that today we'll have to do another one with different but equally talented actors from the world of animation voicing. Once again, moderator Mark Evanier has assembled an all-star dais that will include Gregg Berger (The Garfield Show, Transformers), Vanessa Marshall (The Spectacular Spider-Man, Young Justice), Fred Tatasciore (The Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), Debra Wilson (MAD TV, Family Guy), Robin Atkins Downes (Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Thundercats), and maybe someone else. 11:45am - 12:45pm: Teen Titans Go! Video Presentation and Q&A - Room 6BCF Titans Whaaat?? If you want to experience the liveliest panel at Comic-Con...Go! here. If throwing a meatball party with your friends or singing a song about waffles sounds like a good time . . . Go! here. If you want to find out what's in store for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven then you definitely want to GO!...here. The Teen Titans are back at it again with all new comedic adventures both in and out of Titans Tower. Be treated to a screening of a new episode, followed by a Q&A with producers Michael Jelenic (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) and Aaron Horvath (MAD) and members of the voice cast. But that's not all! Making a special appearance will be Puffy AmiYumi, the Japanese pop duo responsible for the iconic theme song from the original Teen Titans series. Teen Titans Go! airs Thursdays at 6/5c on Cartoon Network. 12:00pm - 1:00pm: Dark Horse Builds Characters: Tomorrow's Comics Today - Room 24ABC Nearly 30 years ago, Dark Horse arrived with an agenda different from that of any other publisher in comics. The young company was founded on the belief that comics creators should have the option to retain the rights to their own work, and it continues to be a highly fertile breeding ground for new characters, concepts, and more! Now, the publisher is poised to make headlines again with some of the biggest news about new original work since Frank Miller brought Sin City to the pages of Dark Horse Presents! Join panelists for an exclusive look at upcoming and unannounced creator-owned work from some of the biggest names in and outside the industry! This will be THE comics panel everyone will be talking about at this year's show! 12:00pm - 1:00pm: Dr. Zhivago's Innovation in Education: Basic Cartoon and Animation Using Vector Graphic Tools for Kids - Room 30CDE ''' Dr. Marie Zhivago (professional cartoonist and published children's book author) and Dr. Eric Banatao (principal of Eastlake Elementary School, Chula Vista, CA) discuss how students learn basic cartoon and animation using an industry standard vector-based app and software on iPads and computers. Kids learn early how to use current technological tools to help stimulate and develop young artist's creative imagination. Join Dr. Zhivago and Dr. Banatao for this Q&A session. 12:00pm - 1:00pm: '''Overwatch: A Discussion with Marc Guggenheim - Room 25ABC Marc Guggenheim (Arrow, Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) shares his first novel, Overwatch, which blends the espionage and legal thriller genres, while delving into the inner workings of the CIA. Join Marc and moderator Joe Kelly for this Q&A session as they discuss what inspired Marc to write his first novel and his work in television, film, and comic books. 12:00pm - 1:00pm:' Panels & Pictures - Room 32AB ' Learn about the latest in great graphic novels for kids, with Emily Carroll (Through the Woods), Kazu Kibuishi (Comics Squad: Recess), Sonny Liew (The Shadow Hero), Mike Maihack (Cleopatra in Space), and Raina Telgemeier (Sisters); moderated by Jenni Holm (Babymouse, Squish). In their discussion of what makes a graphic novel "for kids," their creative processes, and their latest books, these fantastic cartoonists will show you that new young readers are the heart of the graphic novel industry. 12:00pm - 1:00pm:' Spotlight on Graham Nolan: From Comic Books to Comic Strips and Back Again - Room 28DE ' Comic-Con special guest Graham Nolan (Batman vs. Bane) discusses his varied career and the differences between working in comic books versus comic strips, as well as his upcoming projects. Join Graham for a fun presentation and Q&A session. 12:00pm - 1:00pm: Spotlight on Michael T. Gilbert - Room 4 Comic-Con special guest Michael T. Gilbert (comic book writer/cartoonist since 1973/columnist for Alter Ego magazine since 1998) will talk about Mr. Monster, Disney Comics, and his other projects. He'll also discuss how the comics field has changed since he began his professional career 40 years ago. Questions welcome. The panel will be moderated by cartoonist Batton Lash, creator of Supernatural Law. 12:00pm - 1:00pm: Warner Archive Collection: A Batman for All Seasons - Room 7AB As Bat Mite so eloquently stated to the extra-dimensional Comic-Con bat-fans, "There is no one correct kind of Batman." Respected producer/author Michael Uslan (The Boy Who Loved Batman), producer James Tucker (Batman: The Brave and the Bold), producer/director Brandon Vietti (Young Justice), WAC Podcast hosts Matthew Patterson and DW Ferranti, and some surprise guests examine those "other" Batman iterations and oddities throughout history, from early films like Public Defender and the Filmation Batman cartoons to new versions of the character (Young Justice, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Beware the Batman), the off-kilter takes like the cult favorite "roast" of Legends of the Superheroes, and new media (motion comics like Batman: Black and White, Batgirl: Year One, and Batman Adventures: Mad Love). 12:00pm - 1:30pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #14: Strips and Pin-Ups, Race and Politics - Room 26AB ' Robert C. Harvey (Meanwhile: A Biography of Milton Caniff, Creator of Terry and the Pirates and Steve Canyon) reviews the career of Bill Hume: sculptor, artist, actor, playwright, magician, ventriloquist, author, clown, newspaper man, photographer, animator, television and film producer, corporate art director and cartoonist, and artist of pretty girl cartoons featuring the friendly relations between American G.I.'s and the female population of Japan. Melissa Loucks (University of Florida) reminds us of the work comic strips do toward thwarting the distortions and suppressions of the dominant civil rights narrative, looking at the work of Oliver Harrington, George Herriman, and Jackie Ormes. And Dwain C. Pruitt (University of Louisville) considers the roles that Matt Baker's race and sexual orientation may have played in his work and in his most celebrated contribution, the "Baker Girl," asserting that Baker's work was shaped by the unique African-American expressive and visual culture of 1930s-1950s Harlem. 12:00pm - 2:00pm: '''Ball-Jointed Dolls Collectors Group - Room 29A ' Doll owners and enthusiasts discuss the world of ball-jointed resin dolls from companies such as Elfdoll, Volks, Fairyland, Iplehouse, and many others. This year artist Bo Bergemann of Bergmann Dolls will talk about sculpting and manufacturing BJDs. You'll also have the opportunity to learn the basics about BJDs and pick up tips on customizing, maintaining, and photographing these beautiful dolls. Share the beauty of your own unique doll, or just see the many dolls on display. From tiny to towering, it's a great opportunity to experience the different types of dolls in the world of BJDs. Make new friends, both real and resin! 12:15pm - 1:45pm: '''CBLDF: You Can't Draw That! Live Art Jam - Room 5AB Join Francesco Francavilla to mark the 60th Anniversary of the Comics Code and celebrate its recent demise by creating live art before your eyes. The only rule is that it would have been forbidden by the Comics Code! Artists will talk about censorship and make once-in-a-lifetime art! Get a chance to watch live art made before your eyes, learn about censorship, and bid to win the pieces made here to benefit the Comic Book Legal Defense Fund. 12:30pm - 1:30pm: Comic-Con How-To: Building Your Fandom Armada - Room 2 Let's discuss relationships and fandom. Bring your OTPs, gather your Armada, and cross over into an expert presentation by two DeviantArt masters, with Kay Purcell (damphyr) and Aun-Juli Riddle (aunjuli), as they help you navigate more ships than have ever crossed the worlds of fandom. 12:30pm - 1:30pm: Marvel: Next Big Thing - Room 6DE ''' Gather 'round friends and family to pay respect for our honored dead-the legendary X-Man, Wolverine! The Death of Wolverine is here and it will rock you to the core! Plus, what happens in the wake of this summer's murder mystery mega-event Original Sin? Join executive editor Mike Marts, senior editor Nick Lowe, and writers Gerry Duggan (Deadpool), Charles Soule (Death of Wolverine), and Mark Waid (Daredevil) for a panel discussion on the next big storylines of the Marvel Universe! 12:30pm - 1:30pm: '''Secret Origin Kids Club - Room 23ABC A beginners introduction to comic book reading and the exciting choices available for kids! New York Times bestselling author Frank Beddor (The Looking Glass Wars, Hatter M), writer Anina Bennett (Boilerplate, Heartbreakers), writer/editor Dave Elliot (Weirding Willows), librarian Karen Green (Columbia University), New York Times bestselling author Marjorie Liu (Astonishing X-Men, Dirk & Steele), Harvey Award nominee Connor McCreery (Kill Shakespeare), Nancy Silberkleit (co-CEO of Archie Comics) and comics retailer Mimi Cruz (Night Flight Comics) present a variety of comic book selections. Kids get free comic books to keep at the end of the panel. 12:30pm - 1:30pm: Sons of Anarchy - Hall H Get an inside look into the final season of FX's highest-rated series ever, with creator Kurt Sutter (The Shield), executive producer/director Paris Barclay (NYPD Blue), and the full cast: Charlie Hunnam, Katey Sagal, Kim Coates, Mark Boone Junior, Tommy Flanagan, Theo Rossi, Dayton Callie, Jimmy Smits, David Labrava, Niko Nicotera, and Drea de Matteo. 12:30pm - 1:30pm: The Official Disney Publishing Worldwide Fall Book and App Preview! - Room 8 Disney Publishing Worldwide gives SDCC attendees a special sneak preview of upcoming books from Disney Press, Disney-Hyperion, Marvel Press, and Disney Lucas Film Press, along with their interactive storytelling and creativity apps. Moderator Rose Brock (award-winning librarian) and panelists Nachie Marsham (executive editor for Disney Book Group), Michael Siglain (executive editor for Disney Lucas Film Press/Disney Book Group), Tomas Palacios (editor for Marvel Press), Dina Sherman (senior marketing manager for Disney Book Group/School & Library Division), Michael Zagari (lead producer for Disney Digital Media), and Brooke McKnight (marketing manager for Digital) will demonstrate and talk about some of the exciting new reads and apps coming from DPW. Disney cosplay fans are encouraged to come-as long as costumes are kid-friendly! 1:00pm - 2:00pm: All-Ages Comics Have Arrived - Room 24ABC ''' Quality all-ages comics are back and better than ever! We're not just talking about "kids" comics, we're talking about amazing comics that can be enjoyed by young, old, and everyone in between. Join KaBOOM! editor Shannon Watters as she has a lively and fun conversation with several all-ages creators, including David Petersen (Mouse Guard), Dave Roman (Astronaut Academy: Zero Gravity), Gene Yang (American Born Chinese, Boxers and Saints), and Ian McGinty (Bravest Warriors, Adventure Time: Candy Capers). 1:00pm - 2:00pm: Archie Action Hour: Sonic, the Hedgehog and Mega Man - Room 32AB ' Get ready for action in San Diego! Paul Kaminski (Archie Comics executive director of editorial) is joined by Mike Pellerito (Archie Comics president) and artists Jon Gray (Sonic, the Hedgehog) and Evan Stanley (Sonic, the Hedgehog) to bring you an hour jam-packed with action and adventure as you go behind the scenes and get the latest news on all things Sonic and Mega Man. Attendees will power-up with a free gift bag ticket chock full of Archie Action Awesomeness! 1:00pm - 2:00pm: '''How to Draw Manga for Kids - Room 30CDE' eigoMANGA's team of manga artists and animators will teach kids of all ages tutorials on manga illustrations and storytelling. Join seasoned manga artists Mino Miyabi (The Voice of Innocence, 5D), Dahveed Kolodny-Nagy (Mad Beanz), and Austin Osueke (Rumble Pak, Sakura Pakk, Alpha League). 1:00pm - 2:00pm: LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Room 6BCF Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and TT Games present an inside look at LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, its upcoming, multiplatform game. Produced by the creative geniuses of TT Games, LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham puts Batman, Superman, and the heroes of DC Comics in an out-of-this-world adventure to various Lantern worlds battling Brainiac and some of the universe's most cunning villains. More than 150 characters with amazing powers and abilities provide a whole new twist on the popular action-adventure game. Be among the first to see a Comic-Con exclusive game-play demonstrations and character reveals, receive exciting prizes and giveaways, and witness a true blockbuster announcement. Panelists include TT Games game director Arthur Parsons and executive producer Phill Ring, as well as several members of the stellar voice cast, many of whom are reprising their roles in the famous franchise, including Troy Baker (Batman: Arkham Origins ), Travis Willingham (LEGO Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite!), Laura Bailey (Batman: Arkham Origins), Dee Bradley Baker (Phineas and Ferb), Josh Keaton (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)-and special guest star Adam West! LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham will be available in the fall. 1:00pm - 2:00pm: Little Fish Comic Book Studio: Building The Artistic Tomorrow - Room 28DE San Diego's own Little Fish Comic Book Studio is proud to present a group of emerging San Diego talent discussing the unique comic work they've created under the mentorship of Klaus Janson (Dark Knight Returns, Superman). Join San Diego's buzzed-about comic and manga art studio for this session moderated by Alonso Nunez (executive director, Little Fish Comic Book Studio). 1:00pm - 2:00pm: Nickelodeon: Sanjay and Craig - Room 6A ' Dude! What's up? For the first time ever at Comic-Con, the rad-awesome stars of the show will perform an episode live, accompanied by clips and storyboard panels from the series. Co-creators Jay Howell and Jim Dirschberger will operate a soundboard and pepper the performance with noiice SFX. Scheduled to perform are Chris Hardwick (The Nerdist), Maulik Pancholy (30 Rock), Tony Hale (Arrested Development), Matt Jones (Breaking Bad), John DiMaggio (Futurama), and other special guests. Following the performance will be an exclusive sneak peek at an upcoming episode and audience Q&A with cast and creators. All children, doom babies, chicken-wing-eaters and talking snakes welcome! Moderated by Claudia Spinelli (VP of current series for Nickelodeon). 1:00pm - 2:00pm: '''Spotlight on Greg Capullo - Room 7AB ' Current Batman artist and Comic-Con special guest Greg Capullo ( X-Force, Spawn, Haunt) will talk your ear off and answer almost all of your questions. 1:00pm - 2:00pm: 'Spotlight on Michelle Nolan - Room 4 ' Author/journalist and Comic-Con special guest Michelle Nolan (Love on the Racks) will join moderator Maggie Thompson (former editor of Comics Buyer's Guide) and Bud Plant (45 years of Bud Plant Comic Art) for a discussion and Q&A about Michelle's more than 50 years as a comics historian/entrepreneur. 1:00pm - 2:00pm: 'What's Hot in Young Adult Fiction - Room 25ABC ' Strong protagonists, engrossing romance, humor, action, and angst! This popular annual Q&A session and chat about the hottest new titles and trends in YA fiction is moderated by Nathan Bransford (The Jacob Wonderbar series) and features Kresley Cole (The Arcana Chronicles), Kami Garcia (The Legion Series), Tessa Gratton (United States of Asgard series), Tahereh Mafi (the Shatter Me series), Natalie Parker (Beware the Wild), C. J. Redwine (The Defiance series), Brendan Reichs (The Virals series), Margaret Stohl (The Icons series), and Scott Westerfeld (Afterworlds). 1:30pm - 2:30pm: '''Comics Arts Conference Session #15: Comics of Future/Past: Constructing Race, Space and Identity Through the Visualization of the EthnoSurreal - Room 26AB Recently, Afrofuturism has been making a global resurgence. Creators in all media forms have been producing speculative narratives that challenge the status quo, remix historical perceptions, and situate the black body as subject. John Jennings (University at Buffalo, SUNY), Stanford Carpenter (Institute for Comics Studies), Regina Bradley (Kennesaw State University), and Jeremy Love (Bayou) ask if the term Afrofuturism still remains the proper designation for invoking ideas of race and cultural production, examining the new notion of the "EthnoSurreal" and how it is comprised of the EthnoGothic and EthnoFuturism. This panel will also tackle the articulation of how these designations are defined and how they can possibly challenge and reimagine ideas around socially constructed ideas regarding racial identity, its visualization, and its consumption through the comics medium. 1:30pm - 2:30pm: Digital Comics: Going Beyond the Page - Room 8 ''' A distinguished roundtable of comic creators, digital impresarios and webcomic entrepreneurs discuss all things digital comics-the promise and the peril of the ongoing digital revolution. Panelists include Mark Waid (head honcho at Thrillbent), Ben Abernathy (editorial director at Madefire), Ron Perazza (co-founder of Comic Book Think Tank), Jen Brazas (Mystic Revolution), Hank Kanalz (senior VP of integrated publishing at DC Comics), and Josh Elder (Scribblenauts Unmasked). 1:30pm - 2:30pm: '''Superheroines! Power, Responsibility, and Representation - Room 23ABC UPDATED: Moderated by Racebending.com, an intersectional, all-women (social) Justice League of television creators, graphic novelists, artists, and cultural commentators will explore the topic of women in the superhero world. Featured panelists include Marjorie Liu (Astonishing X-Men), Marguerite Bennett (Batman), and Faith Erin Hicks (The Adventures of Superhero Girl), Dr. Andrea Letamendi (UnderTheMaskOnline.com), Joanna Estep (Bold Riley), and Jules Rivera (Valkyrie Squadron). 1:45pm - 2:45pm:' Comic-Con How-To: Frostlings - Crafting a Fantasy World - Room 2' Long time Disney creators Patrick and Shelly Block discuss how they went about designing their new epic fantasy world set on Luminas. They will provide tips on crafting interesting characters, and thoughts on the art of being original. Patrick and Shelly Block are creating the graphic novel, Frostlings; Shelly writes the dialogue and provides ideas for characters, and Patrick hand paints the pages using brushed ink and watercolors. 1:45pm - 2:45pm: Disney's Master Teachers' Life Drawing For Animation - Room 5AB Disney has a long tradition (dating back to the 1930s) of running life drawing classes for its animators. The idea is that understanding and mastering actual anatomy improves animated drawings and gestures. Disney's current master teachers -- Karl Gnass, Mark McDonnell, and Bob Kato -- will talk about their creative philosophies, their approach to life drawing and gesture, how classical drawing translates to animation, and what animation studios look for in artists. Best of all, they'll alert you to the classes they run for civilians. Disney visual development artist Dan Cooper will weigh in on how these classes have improved his animation skills. Moderated by Fast Company's Susan Karlin. 1:45pm - 2:45pm: Marvel Comics' 75th and Daredevil's 50th - Room 6DE ' 75 years ago the Marvel Universe first came to life with the release of Marvel Comics #1 (soon to become Marvel Mystery Comics), featuring the Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner. The company was called Timely then, but as you can see, the word "Marvel" was already part of its comics world. Continuously publishing since 1939, Marvel revolutionized comics in the early 1960s with the help of legends such as Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Steve Ditko. Ever since then, Marvel has proven what remarkable staying power and worldwide appeal these characters have. Daredevil celebrates his 50th anniversary this year, for one! Newer waves of talented artists and writers have all taken the helm at developing these beloved characters' storylines and influencing their looks and appeal into the 21st century. Moderated by Mark Waid (Daredevil), Comic-Con special guests Dan Slott (writer, Superior Spider-Man, Amazing Spider-Man) and Joe Quesada (chief creative officer, Marvel Entertainment) will be on hand to discuss these heroes and what keeps them fighting the good fight. 1:45pm - 3:45pm: '''The Strain - Hall H ' Get a sneak peek at the third episode of FX's brand new series, The Strain. In episode 3, "Gone Smooth," Eph and Nora fight to save Captain Redfern's life before coming face-to-face with the horrifying effects of the virus. A spike in rat attacks signals Fet that something inexplicable is happening deep below the city. Released from jail, Setrakian begins his own merciless plan to stop the spread of the disease. Written by Chuck Hogan; directed by David Semel. After the screening, join series creators Guillermo del Toro (Pacific Rim) and Chuck Hogan and showrunner Carlton Cuse (Lost) along with the cast members Corey Stoll, David Bradley, Mia Maestro, Sean Astin, Kevin Durand, Jonathan Hyde, Richard Sammel, Miguel Gomez, Ben Hyland, and Jack Kesey. 2:00pm - 3:00pm: 'Cover Story: The Art of the Cover - Room 25ABC ' What does it take to make a great cover for a comic book? Let's ask five top artists...all folks who've created some of the best. Come hear the "shop talk" of Mark Brooks (Amazing Spider-Man, The New X-Men), Amanda Conner (Power Girl, Harley Quinn), Jae Lee (Before Watchmen, Batman/Superman), Stan Sakai (Usagi Yojimbo, 47 Ronin), and Fiona Staples (Saga, Trick 'r Treat). Moderated by Mark Evanier. 2:00pm - 3:00pm: Fund My Comic - Room 29A ' Want to get in on the self-publishing revolution and looking for advice on making your new comic a smash success? From crowdfunding your own comic on Kickstarter to self-publishing with comiXology Submit, this panel is for you! John D. Roberts (comiXology co-founder and director of comiXology Submit), Jimmy Palmiotti (superstar creator and multiple-Kickstarter success story), Jamal Igle (creator of the exciting Kickstarted GVN comic Molly Danger), Kel McDonald (creator of the webcomic Sorcery 101 and the successfully Kickstarted Cautionary Fables and Fairytales), and moderator J. K. Parkin (Comic Book Resources) contribute to this nose-to-tail discussion that will show you the tricks of the trade to successfully create, fund, and promote your own comic! 2:00pm - 3:00pm: '''Image Comics: I Is for...Innovation - Room 7AB ' Drawing creator-owned comics can be tough, but our panelists make it look easy. Join Amy Reeder (Rocket Girl), Chris Burnham (Nameless), Tula Lotay (Supreme: Blue Rose) and a few very special guests as they discuss work ethics, storytelling, finding collaborators, and creating some of the best comics in the business. 2:00pm - 3:00pm: Nerdist News Live - Room 24ABC Jessica Chobot (Mass Effect 3) and the Nerdist News team catch you up on the latest in movie, TV, comic book, gaming, and tech news. The Nerdist team is going to break down the day's news, interview guests, and then turn some of the questions (and jokes!) over to you. 2:00pm - 3:00pm: Perfect Square: Making Kids Comics Awesome - Room 32AB Everybody talks about comics growing up-but can they still mature without (GASP) forgetting the children? Join this eclectic group of creators and editors for a lively roundtable. What are the challenges of entertaining different age levels? Are there lessons comics should take from manga, animation, and YA literature? And what advice should any aspiring creators know if they want to make their comics truly awesome for all ages? Bring your kids along, or just your inner child, and find answers that will get you laughing, learning, and looking at the craft of all-ages comics in a whole new way! Featuring as moderator writer Tom Pinchuk (Max Steel) with writer/artist Katie Cook (My Little Pony), writer Jenni L. Holm (Baby Mouse), editor Shannon Watters (kaBOOM!, Adventure Time), editor Sarah Gaydos (IDW Kids Comics), and writer/editor Joel Enos (Ben 10, Perfect Square). 2:00pm - 3:00pm: Resin Casting and Silicone Moldmaking - Room 30CDE Jeffrey Broz (Matrix Enterprises) has presented eight previous seminars about resins and casting. Sam Girgis (Biggerbox Models) is producing large-scale garage kits. Whether you want to produce a garage kit model, mold your sculpture, or reproduce a Steampunk part for your vintage costume, this year's seminar will cover new material choices and tips from previous seminars about complex silicone mold design and casting techniques including rotational molding. Learn from their pitfalls with short run 3D duplication, garage kits, and industrial design. This year, they will also talk more about vendors, guides, and material choices to cast your sculptures or models. 2:00pm - 3:00pm: Spotlight on Brian Haberlin - Room 4 ''' Comic-Con special guest Brian Haberlin (Witchblade, Aria, Anomaly, Spawn) will reveal never-before-seen art and stories from his 20-plus-year career in comics. From starting one of the first computer coloring studios, to expanding his role from colorist to penciler/inker, writer and editor, get the inside scoop on the creation process of several marquee books and characters from the hundreds of issues Brian has worked on. 2:00pm - 3:00pm: '''Spotlight on Kelley Jones - Room 28DE He's worked for DC, Dark Horse, and Marvel Comics. Here's your chance to ask Comic-Con special guest Kelley Jones (Deadman, Sandman, and Batman) any question you'd ever wanted to know about his 30-year comic book career. 2:15pm - 3:15pm: Dynamite 10th Anniversary Panel Featuring Quentin Tarantino as He Comes to Dynamite! The Sequel to Django Unchained-Django Meets Zorro - Room 6BCF Join Dynamite publisher Nick Barrucci, Dynamite senior editor Joseph Rybandt and moderator Alan Kistler as they present a special 10th Anniversary Celebration featuring the upcoming Django/Zorro crossover creative team of Reginald Hudlin (editor, Django/Zorro), Matt Wagner (writer, Django/Zorro) and of course the very special guest Quentin Tarantino as they help to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Dynamite Comics! 2:15pm - 3:15pm: World Premiere of Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon - Room 6A Cap your Comic-Con weekend with an enchanting presentation of the beloved cat-and-mouse combo in an all-new original movie, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon. Filled with song, sorcery, and slapstick, this enchanting tale finds Tom and Jerry helping return a baby dragon back to its mother-while evading a powerful witch intent on capturing the little dragon for her own wicked plans. Producers/directors Spike Brandt (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) and Tony Cervone (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) will be on hand to present the film, which will be released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Digital HD on August 19 and on DVD on September 2. 2:30pm - 3:30pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #16: The Culture of Comic-Con: Field Studies of Fans and Marketing - Room 26AB Comic-Con offers students of popular culture an amazing venue to study how culture is marketed to and practiced by its fans. Rahni Argo-Bryant (University of Alabama), Johnathan Butler (Florida State University), Kelsey Cute (Lynchburg College), Katherine Deck (Wittenberg University), Judith Gallegos (Lynchburg College), Madeline Geiger (Wittenberg University), Christopher McDaniel (Wittenberg University), Alora Slak (Otterbein University), Desiree Smith (Lynchburg College), and Amy Williams (State University of New York at Albany) present initial findings from a week-long ethnographic field study of the intersection of fan practice at the nexus of cultural marketing and fan culture that is Comic-Con 2014. Matthew J. Smith (Wittenberg University) moderates. 2:30pm - 3:30pm: Console Wars: Sega, Nintendo, and The Battle That Defined a Generation - Room 23ABC Remember when Sonic took on Mario and tried to prove that Sega does what Nintendon't? Revisit the first generation of console wars with author Blake J. Harris (Console Wars: Sega, Nintendo, and the Battle That Defined a Generation) and some of the video game personalities who were in the trenches-Tom Kalinske (Sega of America), Al Nilsen (Sega of America), Bill White (former Nintendo of America employee), and Perrin Kaplan (former Nintendo of America employee), as well as Julian Rosenberg, producer of the upcoming Console Wars documentary. 2:30pm - 5:00pm: Comic-Con Masquerade Replay - Room 8 ' Saturday night's impressive costuming event is reviewed, audience questions can be answered, and a big-screen video of all the costume entries is presented for those who missed it or who simply want a second look. Hosted by Masquerade director Martin Jaquish and Masquerade assistant John Ruff. 2:45pm - 3:45pm: '''LEGO: Ninjago - Room 5AB ' The LEGO: Ninjago team talks about the development of the TV show and toys.Tommy Andreasen (senior creative manager, LEGO), series writers Dan Hageman and Kevin Hageman, and Simon Lucas (product designer manager, LEGO) discuss the behind-the-scenes development of the LEGO Ninjago product line and TV series, with Brian Bowler (brand marketing director, LEGO) moderating the panel. 3:00pm - 4:00pm: '''Browncoats Meet-up - Room 29A Stop by the meeting room this year to hang out with Browncoats and likely hear some news from around the 'verse. Wear a cunning hat. Who knows what could happen? There's no better way to share your love for Firefly, and it's a lot more practical than starting a fight in an Alliance-friendly bar on U-day. 3:00pm - 4:00pm: Comic-Con How-To: Drawing with Jim Lee - Room 2 DC Entertainment co-publisher Jim Lee (Superman Unchained, Justice League, Batman) talks about his 25+ years in the comics industry and sketches your favorite characters live on the big screen in this engaging panel. This is a great opportunity to watch the creative process first-hand and learn the tips of the trade that bring DC Entertainment's characters to life. 3:00pm - 4:00pm: DC Comics-My Secret Origin, or How I Broke into Comics - Room 6DE ''' The comics industry can be tough to break into! Come by for an inside look at how some of DC Entertainment's top talent -- Greg Capullo (Batman), Nicola Scott (Earth 2), Scott Snyder (American Vampire, Batman, Batman Eternal, The Wake), and Charles Soule (Red Lanterns, Superman/Wonder Woman, Swamp Thing) -- made their careers crafting the tales of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and more. 3:00pm - 4:00pm - '''Diamond Select Toys: The Best of All Worlds - Room 7AB DST's Chuck Terceira (president), Jason Wires (prototype painter), and Zach Oat (marketing supervisor) preview upcoming items in the company's diverse product lines, from 7-inch Select action figures to electronic vehicles to role-play items to vinyl banks. 3:00pm - 4:00pm: End Bullying! Responding to Cruelty in Our Culture - Room 24ABC ''' Have you or someone you love been a target of bullying? Pop Culture Anti-Bullying Coalition is back by popular demand with this powerful discussion on how to overcome bullying. Learn strategies to create witnesses and allies out of bystanders. Panelists include Pop Culture Anti-Bullying Coalition founder actress Chase Masterson (Doctor Who: Big Finish), founder/moderator Carrie Goldman (author, Harper Collins'Bullied: What Every Parent, Teacher, and Kid Needs to Know About Ending the Cycle of Fear), Brad Bell (Husbands), Anthony Breznican (author, Brutal Youth), Ashley Eckstein (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Jane Espenson (Husbands), Dr. Andrea Letamendi (The Psychology of Star Trek vs. Star Wars), and representatives from the United Nations Association and Anti-Defamation League. Special topics include geek bullying, LGBT bullying, cyber-bullying, and analyzing how media and entertainment affect attitudes toward bullying and aggression. "From now on, Comic-Con convention-goers will come for cosplay, entertainment, freebies, autographs-and healing." CNN. 3:00pm - 4:00pm: Fictionalized Nonfiction: The Art of Combining Fact and Fiction - Room 32AB ' The Beat's Heidi MacDonald will get today's best literary cartoonists to spill their guts on just how they use moments and memories from their lives with actual facts from the time period and how they combine everything into the art of nonfiction or the fictitious memoir. Gilbert Hernandez is the cartoonist behind Marble Season, Bumperhead, and Love and Rockets that touches on his childhood but never tells the full story of his life as one of the famous Hernandez Brothers. Mimi Pond's Over Easy tells the story of Madge, an art school drop out in the '70s when hippy met punk, a story close to her own life. David Lasky's The Carter Family is a biography of the first superstar group of country. MacDonald will ask: Do they draw likenesses from memories or from photographs? Do they take liberties with the facts to tell a more engrossing story? "Fictionalized Nonfiction" will peek into the creative process of today's leading graphic novelists. 3:00pm - 4:00pm: '''Keenspot 2014: Giant-Size Panel of Pure Weirdness - Room 4 ' YouTube superstar Markiplier of the markiplierGAME channel hosts this totally weird 14th annual Comic-Con panel for pioneering webcomics publisher Keenspot, again featuring their transmedia partner Red Giant Entertainment! Keenspot fans are accustomed to comics being free to read online, but Red Giant is about to "set free" the world of printed comic books! On Free Comic Book Day 2014, Red Giant previewed their revolutionary ad-supported, free-to-consumer comic book line Giant-Size Comics with a bundled four-pack of #0 issue flipbooks to incredible response (within hours, the sought-after free bundle was paradoxically being purchased on eBay for as much as twenty bucks!). Along with some of Keenspot's top webcomics creators on the dais to answer audience questions, many of the minds behind the Giant-Size line will be here to discuss and reveal all-new details on its exciting future as a free 72-page weekly event launching in stores later this year. Creators scheduled to appear on this panel include Benny Powell (Wayward Sons), David Campiti (Pandora's Blogs), Thomas Fischbach (Twokinds), D. J. Coffman and Ally Monroe (The God Child), Mort Castle (Darchon), David Lawrence (Magika), R. C. Monroe (Out There), and Giant-Size story editor Brian Augustyn. All attendees will receive the Giant-Size #0 four-pack bundle! 3:00pm - 4:00pm: Paper Toys - Room 30CDE Grammy-nominated paper engineer and author Renee Jablow demonstrates techniques for creating paper toys featuring characters from the DreamWorks 3D film How to Train Your Dragon 2. Participants will create paper dragons that can actually fly, with the recently published How to Train Your Dragon 2: Time to Race! by Studio Fun International (previously Reader's Digest Children's Publishing). Examples of paper toys in the form of pop-up books will also be shared. 3:00pm - 4:00pm: Where Do Ideas Come From? - Room 28DE ''' For artists and writers who get "stuck," veteran writer/editor Barbara Randall Kesel (MLP FIM, Meathouse Man, Airwolf) brings proven tips, tricks, and strategies for vanquishing those blocked brain cells and deadline demons! Part information, part motivation, all entertaining! 3:00pm - 4:30pm: '''Business of Cartoon Voices - Room 25ABC Interested in a career doing voices for animation and video games? There are plenty of people around who'll take your money and tell you how to go about it...but here's 90 minutes of absolutely free advice from folks who work in the field. Come hear cartoon voice actor Bill Farmer, talent agent Sandie Schnarr (AVO Talent) and others, along with your moderator, voice director Mark Evanier (The Garfield Show). 3:30pm - 4:30pm: Comic-Con Talk Back - Room 23ABC ''' John Rogers, president of the Comic-Con board of directors, will be present to listen to attendees' concerns about this year's event. 3:30pm - 4:30pm: '''First Second in Conversation - Room 26AB First Second authors Faith Erin Hicks (Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong), Lucy Knisley (Relish), Paul Pope (The Rise of Aurora West), and Gene Luen Yang (The Shadow Hero) in conversation. 3:30pm - 5:00pm: Buffy the Musical: Once More with Feeling - Room 6BCF Let's end this show with a bang! The powers that be behind Whedonopolis.com, FandomCharities.org and Fandomopolis.org present an interactive screening of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode Once More with Feeling as Comic-Con's big closing event! Many say this is the finest, funniest, most ingenious episode ever to come out of the Buffyverse. But remember, the best part of the show is up to you! This episode was made for talkin'-back, that is-and singing and shouting and dancing in the aisles, with or without your dry cleaning! Audience participation: it isn't just for Rocky Horror and mob riots anymore. Special surprise guest joining the fun. 3:30pm - 5:00pm: The Original Starship Smackdown XIII: Battle of the Intergalactic Stars Edition - Room 6A ''' Who will duke it out for the highly coveted Smackdown title this year? Can the Starship Enterprise defeat the Serenity? Will the Battlestar Galactica pulverize an Imperial Star Destroyer, and what would happen if Dr. Neil De Grasse Tyson's Starship of the Imagination came face-to-face with-wait for it-Carl Sagan's Starship of the Imagination? Oh, the humanity! This panel of sage spaceshipologists battle to outwit, outplay, and outphaser includes Bobak Ferdowski ("Mohawk Guy" and actual spaceship builder), Scott Mantz (Access Hollywood chief film critic), Kay Reindl (Millennium, Twisted), Chris Gossett (The Red Star), Ashley E. Miller (X-Men: First Class, Thor ), Steve Melching (Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Transformers Prime), Robert Meyer Burnett (ST: TNG Blu-Ray, Free Enterprise), Jeff Bond (toy spaceship builder), Nikki Griffin (editor-at-large,GEEK magazine), and the Howard Cosell of the stars, moderator Mark A. Altman (Free Enterprise, Femme Fatales, DOA: Dead Or Alive), along with what will inevitably be some very special surprise guests. 3:45pm - 4:45pm: '''LEGO/Warner Bros.: The LEGO Movie - Room 5AB Hear all about how key toys from the film were brought to life! Brian Bowler (brand marketing director, LEGO) will lead the discussion on the development of The LEGO Movie with Matthew Ashton (executive producer and vice president of product design, LEGO), Michael Fuller (senior product designer, LEGO), and Jadon Sands (actor, The LEGO Movie). 4:00pm - 5:00pm: Pin Trading: Past, Present, and Future - Room 29A Back for a second year at Comic-Con is Pin Pics, an exclusive insight into the world of Disney Pin Trading. Lead panelist Barry Koper (Disneyana expert) will take you back to the beginning of the Disney pin-trading hobby. Anthony and Samantha Medina (Pin Pics presidents) will take you through modern trends in trading and discuss the future direction of Disney pins as collectibles. Jennifer Colyn (Pin Pics event director) moderates, followed by Q&A. All pin traders, Disney enthusiasts, and collectors welcome. 4:00pm - 5:00pm: Full-Time Creative Work on a Part Time Schedule - Room 24ABC No matter which industry (comics, illustration, movies, webcomics, design or animation, costuming or cosplay), "breaking in" has never been a more apt term than in today's media. It is a full-time job, and you only have part-time hours to accomplish it. Topics cover a myriad of organizational subjects: different kinds of leadership that match your groups needs, the importance of starting everyone on the same page and how to keep everyone there, how to build your team, a variety of angles on deadlines and work environments. The panelists, representing a broad cross-section of levels of authority, departments, work pipelines, and sizes of organizations, come from a variety of media, including illustration, writing, design, animation, podcasting, and live-action film production. Topher Davila (art director, GeekdomWear), Sean Glumace (Adobe education leader), Brendan Creecy (Radio BrendoMan podcast), Heather Joseph-Witham, Ph.D. (Mythbusters and various TV), Gene Turnbow (general manager, KryptonRadio.com), Ron Coleman, Ph.D. (molecular geneticist), Jonelle Davila (creative director, TheGeekGirlProject.com), Chris Dickens (writer and co-creator of Vigilante Project), and Mario Martinez (co-creator, TomatoTV), provide content that is a mix of speaking, questions and some short interactive applications where the audience can directly apply the topics covered. As an added bonus to help get your creative work life further along, the panel will give away a one-year subscription to Adobe's Creative Cloud. 4:00pm - 5:00pm: How to Create Your Own Novel: From First Idea to Publishing and What You Need to Sell your Work to TV and Film - Room 7AB The Winner Twins, multiple award-winning and national bestselling sci-fi authors, scriptwriters, and producers, teach you how to create your own novel step by step, from building your universe to overcoming writer's block to the different paths to publishing. The teenage twins have written four science fiction novels and have taught their unique award-winning creative writing method to hundreds of thousands of convention attendees, teachers, and students across the country. The Winner Twins will be joined by bestselling author and renowned actor Richard Hatch, of Battlestar Galactica fame, and other surprise guests who will teach you how to create a film or TV treatment from your novel, and how to pitch it. 4:00pm - 5:00pm: Pro/Fan Trivia Match - Room 4 Len Wein (creator of Wolverine) leads his team of Purple Pros against the Black Ink Irregulars (fans Tom Galloway, David Oakes, Peter Svensson, Derek McCaw) in a steel cage death match of clashing comics trivia titans! Questions will focus on characters celebrating 75th (Batman, Sub-Mariner), 50th (Daredevil, Teen Titans, and others), or 40th (Wolverine, Iron Fist, and others) anniversaries. Come for the trivia, stay for the funny trash talk! 4:00pm - 5:00pm: Publishers Weekly: Creating Great Graphic Novel Events in Libraries - Room 32AB Librarians love graphic novels, and graphic novels make for great library events! LIbrary events create more opportunities for everyone by getting more people reading graphic novels, promoting comics to a lasting audience, and bringing the excitement of 21st-century pop culture events to the library setting. Join a spectrum of creators, librarians, and retailers who explain how these events are changing comics and how you can put one on at your own library. With Karen Green (Columbia University), Sven Larson (Papercutz), Jack Baur (Berkeley Public Library), Erwin Magbanua (San Diego Public Library), and others, with moderator Heidi MacDonald (Publishers Weekly, The Beat). 4:00pm - 5:00pm:' The Battle for Multicultural Heroes - Room 28DE' The pop culture explosion through gaming, comics, TV, and film has opened up new opportunities for cultural diversity; however, many challenges and obstacles still exists in today's media. In this humorous but poignant discussion, diverse geek experts will discuss breaking ethnic stereotypes and what changes need to happen for us to boldly go into the future. Panelists include Linda Le (professional cosplayer), Andre Meadows (Black Nerd Comedy), clinical psychologist Dr. Andrea Letamendi (The Arkham Sessions), and Tony B. Kim (Crazy4ComicCon.com). 4:00pm - 5:00pm: The Secrets of Writing - Room 30CDE Acclaimed comics writer James Hudnall (Harsh Realm, Espers, The Age of Heroes, Lex Luthor: The Unauthorized Biography) explains the secrets to better writing and making a story that matters and reveals seven key secrets that can turn an ordinary story into something special. He is joined by author Dr. Terry Cronin (The Skinvestigator, Students of the Unusual) for a discussion on how to make the most of your fiction. 4:15pm - 5:00pm: 'Fantastic Fans and Where to Find Them: The Annual Harry Potter Fan Panel - Room 6DE ' What's coming next for fans as they continue to discuss, debate, and create, look forward to the JKR-penned Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them film series, plan visits to theme parks across the U.S. and Asia, visit the Leavesden Studios, support fanfic, fanart, fanfilms, and social justice projects inspired by the Wizarding World, have "fandomy reunions" at pubs, cons. and wrock concerts, play Quidditch. and, of course, reread the books-with their new covers. Join Kazu Kibuishi (Harry Potter 15th Anniversary Edition cover illustrator), Dylan Saunders (Team StarKid), Lauren Bird (HP Alliance), Madhuri Shekar (In Love and Warcraft), Mark Oshiro (MarkDoesStuff.com) and Sunny Williams (Harvey Putter and the Ridiculous Premise) at this Q&A session moderated by Heidi Tandy (FictionAlley.org). Category:Comic-con 2014 Schedules